Get your ass back home
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: They couldn't say goodbye to each other but they couldn't live together either. That's when they made  the  decision. The one that would either change their lives forever or change their lives forever. The second change would just no be as positive as the first option.  I miss Tike so much, so I wrote this... tell me what you think about it :)


**DISCLAIMER :** I don't own Glee, nor do I own Pixie Lott « Nothing Compares »..

**A/N :** A one shot about Tike ! Mike's my favourite character and now that Tike has broken up I realize how much I loved them together, so... Read & tell me what you think about it ;). (Sorry for the mistakes, I'm french...)

**SUMMARY :** « They couldn't say goodbye to each other but they couldn't live together either. That's when they made « the » decision. The one that would either change their lives forever or change their lives forever. The second change would just no be as positive as the first option. »

**GET YOUR ASS BACK HOME.**

Mike Chang & Tina Cohen-Chang – not related. That was what they used to say, back when they were in High School. Even when they had started dating, they would still say it, cause theoritically, it was true. But it was more like an inside joke, everyone knew back then that one day they would be. They were all convinced that one day they'll go to their wedding, they were all so sure that if one couple were to last, it was Tike, not Finchel or even Klaine. That's why they were all so shocked the first time Mike & Tina had broken up. They haven't even lasted the summer after Mike's graduation. At one moment, during the summer, they had had this big fight and they had decided that it wouldn't be worth it to continue their relationship.

« I think we should break up. » he had said with a matter of factly tone.

« I was going to tell you the same thing. » she had answered with the same tone.

And then, with cold glares and semi shocked expressions and no tears, they had each other gone their way. Three months later, anyway, they had gotten back together, much to everyone's relief. Things were going back to normal. At first, it had been great. It was like rediscovering the whole thing, it was like a first time again. But then, fights had made they way back to their daily life and they had broken up again. Then, they had gotten back together one more time, before breaking things up once again. And it went like this for about five years. They couldn't say goodbye to each other but they couldn't live together either. That's when they made « the » decision. The one that would either change their lives forever or change their lives forever. Just not so positively than the first option.

* * *

« So, you and Tina, broken up again, uh ? » Sam had asked at one of his monthly meeting with Mike. They were best friends, they had tried really hard to keep in touch. They managed to do it quite well, actually, compared to the other one. Puck and Finn didn't talk much now, Quinn and Santana neither. Even Mercedes and Tina had slowly drifted apart, even though Mercedes was still dating Sam. They were getting married actually.

Mike just shrugged. « Yeah. Things got far too complicated again. We couldn't handle it, I guess. » He sighed.

Sam could tell Mike was hurting. He knew that Mike and Tina loved each other madly and that they were meant to be.

« I don't get it. Why is it so complicated ? » Mike asked again. « Why did we never managed to act like a normal couple ? » He ran his hand through his hair. « I wish I could go back to High School, things were much more easier then... »

« Maybe it's because you didn't really got space to think about your whole relationship. I mean, you were always together, for almost seven years now. Ok, let's say five and half if we put away the few months where you had broken up. And don't tell me that you had time to think about the whole thing. Even when you weren't together you always did the « let's stay friends » thing. Not a really good way to try to get over something. »

Mike was watching him, confused.

« Since when do you know so much about how to handle a relationship ? » he asked, laughing slightly, but Sam stayed serious and spoke again.

« Look, Mike, I know you're in denying right now, that you still think that it will last a couple of months and then you'll fall for each other again. But, don't you think you should take this opportunity to stay away from her ? When we were in High School, Mrs Pillsbury told us – Mercedes and I – to stay away from each other – no talking, no messages, no emails, nothing – to clear our mind. And you know what ? It worked. At the end of the week, we were sure about our feelings for each other. And look where we are now, we're getting married ! » Sam said smiling.

« Maybe.. Maybe you're right » Mike finally said.

* * *

Today was the day, thought Mike as he entered the hall of his old High School, heading to the cafeteria. Ten years had passed since the youngest of them had graduated. Five years had passed since he last heared from Tina. They had followed Sam's advice, but they had decided that a week wouldn't be enough. They had been in a relationship for almost seven years, after all.

« So, when will I be allowed to contact you again ? » Tina had asked.

« I don't know. One week is too short I think. » Mike had said.

« Yeah, I think we need at least one year. »

« Maybe two, I don't know... » Mike had sighed. He hadn't thought it would be so difficult.

« Let's just say five, then. » Tina had begun but Mike had interrupted her.

« WHAT ? Five years ? Do you really think we'll last this long ? »

« Shh, Mike, let me finish. Remember this old promise we all made, when we were all endly out of High School ? »

« To meet each other at WM High ten years later, to see what we all became. » he had murmured, remembering that night.

« Yeah. I think we should stay away from each other until that day. Then, if we realize we're still in love with each other, we'll get together again. And forever this time. » she said, tears slowly filling her eyes.

Mike had pulled her into a hug and he had whispered into her ear.

« Ok. Let's try this, then. Though I'm not sure if I can... »

She had laughed a little and his heart had skipped a beat.

« Remember, if two persons are meant to be, they will be together one day. »

And then she had left.

That's why he was so nervous, today. He would see her again, at last. It was very clear in his mind, he loved her. She was the one he had ever loved, she'd be the one he'll ever love. He looked at the invitation card in his hand.

« Remember that night when we felt like we would change the world with all our big dreams ? Remember what you wanted to be, then ? Look at where you are now, would you have imagined your life to be like this ? We all want to know, cause we all have drifted apart, just like we had said that night. We already knew it would happen. So, if you remember our promise, if you still want to see us after all this time, meet us in the WMHS' cafeteria – but no food fight this time. » It was signed with a gold star. Rachel, who else ?

* * *

« Hey boy Chang ! You came ! » a voice greeted him just as he was about to enter the cafeteria.

« Santana, nice to see you too ! » he said, smiling, before pulling her into a hug.

« So, who's there ? » he asked her.

« Everyone, you're the last one actually. »

And there she was, laughing with Mercedes about something. God, he had missed her laugh. He greeted everyone, and then, here they were, telling each other what had happened in ten years of life. Sam and Mercedes were now married and had two children : a girl they had called Maria and a boy, Mike. « Sam chose his name. », Mercedes said, laughing at Mike who had blushed slightly. He felt bad for letting his best friend now. And most of the other too, actually. But he knew that if he wanted to succeed in not talking to Tina, he had to do the same with all his old friends. « That's a great name, Sam ! » he answered, playfully. It felt like old times, they were all sitting together, talking and laughing. Rachel was now a big broadway star, but Mike already knew this since they had worked together on a show two years ago. Mike was now a choreographer for a big TV serie about some losers who were in a Glee Club, just like they had been. Actually, it wasn't a coincidence, because Artie was the creator of the serie. They had been the only two who Mike had kept in touch with the past five years. Brittany and Santana were still together and they had opened a music school : « Brit teaches dance classes and I teach the singing classes. » Santana said, smiling brightly. So they were the outsider, no one had bet on them to be the couple that'll lasted, but they were the only one who did -Samcedes didn't count, cause they had broken up three years in the middle, Brittany and Santana had only broken up three months. Kurt was now a designer and had a lovely boyfriend named David. Blaine had formed a music group with Nick and Jeff, former Warblers too, and they were going on their third world tour this summer. Rachel was single but she didn't care. She had Broadway, that was enough. Quinn and Finn had surprised everyone by telling them that they were getting married. They had accenditaly met two years ago, in an airport, and time after time, they had become closer, before admitting they were in love. Marley and Jake and Kitty didn't come, but they weren't really invited, they had not been that close. Joe had died three years ago, cancer. Quinn had been there for him at the end of his life. Sugar was married to non other than Harmony, which didn't made it tonight because she had a big show in London, much to Rachel's pleasure. « I can't believe she's married to the Gerber baby » ans « I don't get how someone with so much talent could end up with someone that has so little talent » were all she and Kurt could say during the whole night. Ryder and Unique were now teachers at WMHS. Unique had taken over the Glee Club and Ryder had taken over Emma's place when the couple had decided to move in Seattle. No one had heared from Rory.

* * *

Then, it was finally time for Tina to speak.

« So.. Mike and I broke up five years ago, as you know it. Then what else changed... Oh, I'm now a therapist. No Broadway for me, too much competition for a solo, brought back too many bad times. » She said laughing, with a wink for Rachel. Everyone laughed. « However, I try to help people with music.. and I like it. And then, there's this big announcement I have to do. »

Mike's heart skipped a beat. This didn't feel good.

« Actually, that WE have to do » she said, reaching for the hand of the man sitting down next to her.

That's when Mike noticed the ring on her hand. Too late. Oh God, you were so stupid, did you really think she'd wait five years for you ?

« Puck and I are getting married at the end of September. » she said, smiling at every one. Except Mike.

« And we would all apreciate if you'd come. » Puck said, smiling too.

Everyone cheered and agreed and started questionning how the hell the two of them got together. Everyone, except Mike. He got up quickly and took his jacket.

« Hey, other asian, where are you going ? » asked Santana – who was very happy to use all the old nicknames again.

He just stared blankly at her, then shrugged and headed to the door.

« Mike, wait ! » he heard Tina say, but he didn't turn back.

He just couldn't take it. After all this time, when he was endly sure about how much he loved her, it was too late. She hadn't wait. Well, he laughed at himself, she didn't have to, it wasn't in the pact. They just forbade each other to contact each other, they didn't say anything about not dating someone else. He felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest. He had been so stupid. He should have gone back to her when he first understood how much she meant to him, about one year and a half after their talk. He found himself standing in front of the choir room. That's when he began to cry. Or maybe he had begun before, he didn't know. But now, he had noticed he was crying. Too many good memories in this room. Too many memories of which he didn't want to think about. He continued to wander into his old school, with no aim. He arrived to the dance room. He felt like this day, back in high school, when his father forbade him to dance. He put his jacket on the bar, and just like this day, he began to dance. Turn & turn & turn. It will help clear you mind. Don't stop, turn one more time.

* * *

Then something caught his sight in the miror. Tina. She was leaning on the door, behind him. He turned slowly to her.

« Mike, can we talk ? » Tina asked, almost whispering.

« About what ? How stupid I was ? No thanks, I don't need a reminder. » he said sharply.

« I'm.. I'm sorry. » she said, bitting her lower lip.

He didn't answer and sat down, his back to the wall, his head in his hands. She sat next to him.

« I guess I should have told you.. when it happened. »

« Yeah. Maybe I wouldn't have waste my time, then. » he said, bitterly.

« I'm sorry. »

« You already said that. »

« I didn't mean to hurt you, Mike ! I just felt so alone, and then, here he was and it just happened ! »

« Like a fucking charming prince. Lovely ! » he frowned before standing up.

« I don't get it, why are you so upset ? » She paused quickly. « Don't tell me you took seriously what we said ? »

« Shouldn't have done so, I guess. » He ran his hand through his hair.

« Did you really believe that I'd wait five years for you ? » she asked, standing up too.

« Yeah. I honestly though you would, because I... I fucking did ! »

« Mike, we broke up. I had all the right to see someone else if I wanted too. » she said angrily.

« I saw it. So, all this « if we're meant to be, we'll be together » thing was just a lie. Was our whole relationship a fricking lie too? »

« No.. Mike.. I.. loved you, really. » She smiled apologidectly. « But I'm over you, now. » She tried to reach for his arm but he jerked away.

« Don't. Don't touch me. » He shouted. « I don't believe you. »

« Mike... don't make this harder. »

« So, tell me what I'm supposed to do then ? Pretending I'm not in love with you just because you're going to tell me one more stupid lie ? » he continued, still shouting.

She didn't answer. He took her by the shoulders and stared at her, right in the eyes.

« Just look me in the eyes and tell me again you don't love me anymore. » he said.

« Mike... » she began softly, avoiding his gaze.

« Just do it ! Tell me you don't love me once again, tell me and I'll leave you forever and you'll live your life with Puck happily and I won't be a part of it. Just tell me right in the eyes that you don't love me anymore ! »

She remained silent, still looking at her feet.

« Fine. » He let her go. « Just tell the others I had something to do. Or tell them the truth, I don't care. I'm going. » He took his jacket and headed to the door. « Oh, and one more thing. I'm not done with you, Tina. I'm not giving up on us so easily. »

And then, he was gone.

* * *

September had arrived and Tina's werdding too. Mike was sitting with all of his high school friends, in the church, waiting for Tina to come out. Except they were all excited about it whereas he didn't want it to happen. He hadn't wanted to come today, but Sam made him too. Saying it was his fault if this was happening and saying that Mike still meant something for Tina and that she would apreciate if Mike came. So here he was. She hadn't returned any of his calls during the summer, he had tried to see her but she had avoided him each time. But he didn't give up. He was going to get her back, he was going to... The sight of Tina entering the church interrupted his thoughts. She was beautiful. He tried to catch her gaze but he didn't succeed. He didn't really get what happened next. He somehow managed to forget the whole world around him, he wasn't reacting to any of the things that happened. Then, he felt Sam elbowing him.

« Stand up, mate, now. »

« What ? » Mike said, totally oblivious.

« Speak now or hold your peace forever. » Sam repeated. « It's now or never. »

Seeing Mike didn't move, Sam put him on his feet. Mike felt all the crowd suddendly staring at him. He remained silent for a moment.

« I.. I.. I.. » was all he managed to say.

Seeing he didn't tell anything, the wedding was about to begin again. He quickly reacted. He wasn't going to let his chance slip away like this.

« Wait ! » He shouted.

Everyone stared at him again. And before he knew it, he was begining to sing.

« Walking down Brick Lane, feel the blue.  
Winds blowing lightly and I picture you.  
Sweet Sunday morning, with nothing to do.  
Love is like a dream, when it's just me and you.  
Open my window, sing me a song.  
Baby can't you see that this is where I belong  
With your hand in my hand, still feel feel the love  
Really wish that we could go back to the way that it was.  
They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Everytime I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Sweet sunday morning, all by myself.  
Hard love what we've done, when with anyone else.  
Watch my mascara dripping down.  
Baby how did we end up like this?  
Where are you now?  
They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Everytime I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
I'm running fast, as fast as I can, to get you back, just to get you back again.  
I can not wait, I can not wait, if we can be, we can be us again.  
I cry at night, cry at night, I'll cry for all the words, all the words I didn't say.  
Sweet Sundays, sweet Sundays.  
They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger.  
Oh, but I can't be without you any longer.  
Everytime I let it go, baby it's you.  
Nothing compares to you.  
Nothing compares to you... »

And by the end of the song, it was only Tina and him in the room. He didn't care about all the other people, all he could see was Tina staring at him, watching him right in the eyes. She smiled slightly, between her tears. He had managed to join the alley while she had been heading to him, running as she could with her dress. And when she arrived in front of him, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as if he couldn't believe that she was really there, in his arms. And they kissed, passionately. She pulled away and looked at him, right in the eyes.

« I love you. » She said, chuckling between her tears. « I've always loved you, and I'll always do. »

And then, they kissed again, until air became needed, until they forgot the whole word.

* * *

Tike was endgame. They had been right back then, in High School, when they had all say that they'd be the everlasting couple. Cause no matter how far away they were, no matter how much they tried to deny it, in the end, they still loved each other madly.


End file.
